Aria
|alias = Queen of Nix The Ice Maiden|nature = Gentle|trait = Thoroughly Cunning|alignment = Lawful Good|ability = Snow Cloak|moves = |residence = Nix, The Forgotten Kingdom|relatives = Melody | Deceased|job = Queen of Nyx|affiliation = The Crusade | Ally}} A righteous leader turned villain Aria is a perfect example of someone who is willing to do anything to receive what they want. Cunning, intelligent, ruthless and ferocious Aria is someone you would want to have on your side then against you. Though her frame is small she is not to be underestimated for her level of scheming, and power, far surpasses that of Ikelos'; her sworn enemy though the one who gave her current powers. History Born to a noble lineage with a sibling, whom hatched moments after her, a sister, Aria was first in line to replace her mother whenever she would die to become the Queen of Nix; her father was murdered months prior to her hatching. Due to the Princess ranks of Aria and her sister Melody both sisters were given Dawn Stones to immediately become Froslass as their mother wanted to give them both the best she could offer before her time came. Though both sisters could have the world served to them on a golden platter and were told to be caring and kind, Aria grew to be the benevolent and gentler of the two, as Melody became mean and condescending; reason being was that she knew her mother was soon going to pass on and her sister, whom she was immensely jealous of, would soon replace her as Queen of their mother's kingdom. Years go by and Aria's coronation comes to pass and she is now Queen of Nix with her sister having grown even more bitter. Aria rules Nix much akin to her mother; worrying and tending to her people while any other matter that did not involve Nix was kept aside to be dealt with on later dates. Melody, growing tired to be in the shadow of her sister who was born mere minutes before her, a stroke of luck, devised a plot to have Aria assassinated so that she could take her place as Queen... But during a discussion Melody was having with the ones she contacted to commit the murder Basura, Aria's personal guard since her birth, formerly her mother's guard, overheard the jealous sister and aimed to stop her plot. Basura effortlessly dispatched the assassin and refrained himself from harming Melody but upon learning of her hatred for Aria he found no other choice but to dispose of her as well, framing the murder of Aria's sister on the assassins. Basura delivered the news of Melody dying to the hands of assassins, causing Aria to weep for days without end. Breaking free of her depression Aria sought to return Melody back to life, not knowing of the hatred she had for her, while Basura kept the truth to himself, knowing it would pain Aria more that Melody despised her and at the same time save himself from any sort of punishment. Aria looked for many ways to bring her sister back to life but no method would work... Until she had heard rumors of a being of vast knowledge: Mephistopheles. She called for this being of rumor, unsure if he would even respond... and he did. She begged and pleaded to have equal power as this unknown Pokemon until her goal was complete and in return he would have her life and rule over her kingdom, gladly he accepted this bargain, bestowing upon Aria equal power of his own unto her so that she may bring her sister back from death, however she could with this newfound power. Though with the knowledge and power she now obtained Aria was vastly overwhelmed, being consumed by the power she could not control. Her pale, white coat turned black, her eyes becoming dark and voidless with yellow glowing iris'; Aria turned into a monstrosity that needed to feed on nightmares with an endless hunger. Corrupted, Aria turned to her kingdom to feed her insatiable hunger, feasting on the nightmares of her people and soon forgetting about why she wanted this power... Only craving more. Trivia Believe it or not Queen Chryssalis, from My Little Pony, was up as an option as Aria's voice until the voice of Maleficient was chosen. Both the old and modern version of Maleficient's voice actresses give off a sinister yet noble tone to her. Though the cruelty of the older Maleficient matches Aria quite well the modern portrayal, performed by Angelina Jolie, does exhuberate some form of properness, elegance and composure which Aria does show even in situations which should not and do not require composure. And although her motives are not near the same as the 'Mistress of all evil' her personality is quite similar to the sorceress' though her cruelness does reach a higher peak that is yet to be shown. Category:Female characters Category:Chaotic characters Category:Evil characters Category:Ghost-types Category:Ice-types